


love button

by youngminology



Category: GOT7
Genre: GOT7 - Freeform, M/M, Mark Tuan - Freeform, Markjin, Park Jinyoung - Freeform, also can we take a moment, based off the love button like duhh, bye i'm gonna imagine this, i love it so much now all my friends have this "button", its so cute omg i, jr - Freeform, omg ok, woooo, word dump tbh lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6952546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngminology/pseuds/youngminology
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which jinyoung can never get tired of pressing mark's love button and hearing the three words come out of his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love button

mark isn't human.

no, he's not an alien either, and he's not a hybrid with a tail and cat ears. he  _is_ a human, but he has this special feature that only one in a hundred people have. he's proud of it, and he embraces the fact that he has this  _special feature_. the best part is getting to see his boyfriend look at him with heart eyes and cuddling into his neck, and he loves the feature because it can make jinyoung smile and never stop smiling. it's like an instant mood lifter, not just for jinyoung, but for mark too.

"i love you," mark scrunches his nose when the younger presses the little button near his heart. jinyoung presses it again, resulting in another "i love you" from him. he doesn't get annoyed by the number of times his boyfriend presses the love button, because the reward he gets is the most precious thing he's ever seen. when the three words tumble from his mouth, he could get so many reactions, from a smiley jinyoung, a giggling mess, to, simply a heartfelt thanks, and a return of the three words. jinyoung could get emotional too, hugging the elder and nuzzling his nose into the plane of his neck when he presses the button.

jinyoung cries after pressing the button on a rainy sunday night, almost instantly burying his face in mark's chest and slightly rocking back and forth. "do you never get tired of saying it? don't you get tired and annoyed of me doing this?" he mumbles into the loose tee, fisting the ends and twiddling with them in his fingers. "don't you ever get sick of me? loving me? entertaining me?" 

but mark, he simply shuts his lover up by covering his lips with his own, the palm of his hand making its way to jinyoung's jaw. he then peppers kisses on his nose, his cheeks, his eyelids, his forehead. the younger still has tears running, so mark takes the initiative to wipe them away with his thumb. there's a silence in the air, but they're both comfortable and, despite the storming rain outside, they embrace it. mark pulls jinyoung into his chest again, dropping a kiss on his hair and interlocking his hands on his back. 

the elder takes jinyoung's right hand and leads it to the button, and he presses it. "i love you," mark whispers, curling his lips to form a smile. it only makes the younger cry more, but they're more of tears of joy instead of sadness, and he ends up laughing into mark's chest. and then the both of them are sitting there, on the white couch, enveloped in each other's embrace. jinyoung closes his eyes, hearing the elder's steady heartbeat, inhaling his scent he's learnt to love. he looks up at mark as the latter runs his fingers through his dark hair, comforting, soothing.

"i love you too."

 

**Author's Note:**

> hONEStLy i was just with my fronds and we started this love button thing and now i'm just so dead imagining this bc it's super fluffy and i don't even want to do anyth but imagine this bc this is sO cuTE but it's lit word dump so wtv lol
> 
> sHARE IT MY LOVES


End file.
